<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>戒备 by chestrouko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954797">戒备</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chestrouko/pseuds/chestrouko'>chestrouko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chestrouko/pseuds/chestrouko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>戒备</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>04</p><p>夜很长，他们什么也没做，干坐在树下看着天空挂起一轮弯弯的明月。他们出发的那晚是新月，没想到任务解决得如此之顺，这么快就踏上了返程路。<br/>鸣人打了个寒噤。入秋后夜晚气温骤降，露出大半截手臂的暗部制服显得愈发单薄，他搓了搓手臂，方才佐助倒在了自己肩头，闭着眼睡过去了。他呼吸平稳，被风吹得凌乱的黑色碎发贴在额前，盖住了半张脸。鸣人从来没见过他睡着的样子，他呼吸的热气拂过右侧脖颈裸露的皮肤，搞得鸣人的胃部翻搅，心里也痒痒的。<br/>他鬼使神差地去拨弄他的碎发，别到了耳后，却不料猝不及防地被抓住了手腕，“你盯了我十分钟。”<br/>“胡说，我、我没有……”鸣人试图甩开佐助的禁锢。<br/>这家伙明明闭着眼睛为什么还能看到自己在看他，写轮眼还有这用法么？<br/>“鸣人，看着我。”佐助命令道，把他的手箍在了树上，力道之大如束缚术，鸣人无法轻易挣开。<br/>“为什么突然提这种要求，很奇怪的说。”鸣人感受到那么一点儿的微妙。<br/>他在戒备什么？认识十几年却十几年如一日地保持那么一点距离，一方靠近一寸有如风平浪静的海面猛然卷起汹涌波涛，高高竖起堤坝固守防线，只生怕被轻易攻陷。<br/>   鸣人在发抖，防线轰然崩塌。<br/>   该死的，他很清楚他在经历什么，发情热，他的整个身体都沉重不堪，瘫在佐助的身上希望汲取几分凉意来减缓肌肤的灼烧感，而效果是负面的，他宛如半梦半醒般出现幻觉，听到Alpha轻蔑不已的笑声。可恶，看吧，最好的朋友有什么用？作为Omega他大概永远也不会得到那人的认同，那个昂着头走路从不用正眼看他的骄傲的宇智波佐助。<br/>他愤懑起来，却又不受控制地缠着对方的裸露在外的手臂肌肤，获取更多的低温。他难捱地更贴近他的同伴，Alpha汹涌的信息素味道奔腾不息，更多地钻进他的鼻腔，打击报复般激怒他全身的细胞。鸣人咬着嘴唇吃痛地逼自己清醒，效果微乎其微。佐助将会抛下他，他想，他将在树林里度过一个永生难忘的发情期——就算这样他也不想被任何人怜悯。<br/>   “你想做什么？”佐助问道。<br/>   鸣人放开了那只被捂热的手臂，又换上另一边，他大口呼吸着空气，他不曾知道佐助的信息素味道这么好闻。<br/>“我想……总有一天你会承认我的。”<br/>“但不是以这种方式。” <br/>“你说什么？”<br/>“而是这样。”<br/>佐助掐住了鸣人的脖子，把他抵在树干上，满意地看着湛蓝色眼眸中透出慌张。佐助逼近对方。深秋的夜晚本该是寒意料峭的，而不是像此刻这样疯了似的火烧火燎，他沉重的呼吸撒在Omega的睫毛上。似乎他们中的谁先去点燃了暧昧的导火索，氛围让人狂躁着直想爆裂。<br/>   “啊……混蛋！你想杀了我吗！”鸣人感到窒息，他颤抖着用双手去挣脱宇智波佐助的束缚，却使不上力，他无法抗拒宇智波佐助，他讨厌自己是个Omega。<br/>   “你会错意了。”佐助说，说完覆上了Omega的唇，在下唇狠狠地咬上了一口，“我想上你。”<br/>   震惊之余鸣人痛得发颤，他的脑中浮现声色各异的情景：在幽静的湖边间传出猎人的枪声，一头鹿倒下，紧接着森林之友从四面群山环绕的树林中跑出，走投无路。Alpha历来充当着猎人的角色，佐助撬开鸣人的唇瓣，勾起他的舌，掠夺着他口中的空气，鸣人眼前一黑，被带着节奏迎合这个吻。这算得上是他们最亲密的接触了，交换唾液的程度，出于解决生理需求。鸣人想惊呼，而佐助没有给他去思考下一瞬间的机会。<br/>   宇智波佐助有时会怀疑鸣人不知道他是个Alpha，或者说，他毫无戒备的状态让他单方面的发狂。漩涡鸣人在以往外出执行任务时也毫不收敛地暴露自己的Omega属性，这令Alpha控制欲莫名地被激起了，基于此，他在对方意识模糊的情况下咬了他的舌头。<br/>   “痛……佐助。”<br/>   “忍着。”<br/>鸣人疼得瑟缩，双手不不自觉地去缠上佐助的后颈。他终于见识到Alpha对Omega的绝对掌控力——他无法挣脱被压制的处境，任由佐助对他做这些乱七八糟的事，包括带有逗弄意味地亲吻着他的腺体，温热湿润的触感和飓风般侵袭而来的信息素刺激得他直缩紧腿根。他勃起了，羞耻得恨不得钻进树洞里。他最致命的腺体毫无保留地展露在佐助面前，如果佐助在那咬上一口，标记他，后果将不堪设想。<br/>佐助轻哼，分开了鸣人的大腿将他按在地上，又把腿架在了自己的腰侧。他亲吻着金发朋友发烫的脸颊，直截了当把手指探入了后穴。Omega发情期的后穴本能地展现着极致柔软，他抱着对方调整姿势，抽出手指换成硬挺的性器。被撑开的穴口接纳着Alpha的分身。<br/>鸣人水蓝的眼睛雾气氤氲地望着佐助，看他平日白净的脸孔染上绯红，和埋藏在眼底的欲望。<br/>时至如今鸣人还不能理解他们怎么会做到这一步，更反常的是他一点也不排斥这种行为，性行为。Alpha粗大坚挺的性器在他的后穴一寸寸开拓，身后传来间歇性的快感把Omega磨得鼻子发酸。快一点，再快一点……佐助、佐助，他的喉咙几欲发声，而理智强烈地抑制着声带，鸣人清楚说出口，自己就是被支配后臣服的弱者无疑。他克制着，收紧缠在佐助腰侧的腿，五指在Alpha的背上抠出几道红痕，嗓子滑出微弱沙哑的低吟。<br/>五脏六腑都在震荡着，查克拉如洪水在身体里攒动，这是服用了一年抑制剂的漩涡鸣人前所未有的体验，被Alpha进入。他猜想他看上去狼狈极了，四肢绵软地缠在一个Alpha——他的朋友身上，从这个角度能用余光瞄到他的臀和佐助性器的交合处，一进一出，远处的火光，以及某种丛林生物一闪而过的掠影，和低声喘着气的佐助，他好看的侧脸，鸣人状似自暴自弃地扭过头，不想去看他。<br/>“鸣人，我对你来说到底是什么？”Alpha冷不防地开口，身后抽插的动作在猛烈的几次撞击后停下了。<br/>“是……是朋友啊。”鸣人有些错愕地转过头盯着他，他墨黑色的瞳仁，纤长的睫毛，溢满汗水的光洁额头。佐助是他最好的朋友，这是他长此以往的认知，他一心想要得到他的认可，除了成为火影之外。他最想跟佐助进行一次真正的较量，把佐助打败。<br/>“而你看上去十分享受与朋友做爱的感觉。”Alpha溢满情欲的目光直视他的眼睛，他用力一顶，鸣人毫无防备地惊呼出声。<br/>“混蛋……因为，你是我最好的朋友啊！”鸣人气得在Alpha的脖子上胡乱啃咬着发泄。这样的举动在他的朋友眼里都是无谓的挣扎，既不能否认既定事实，也无法逃避或许会被标记的结果。鸣人从未想过被任何一个Alpha标记，基于他理想化地靠注射抑制剂伪装成Beta一辈子这个假设上，突如其来的发情期打破了预期，同时这提醒他正在与佐助，肆无忌惮地冲击着普世伦理上对朋友的定义，至少——超出了他的认知范围。<br/>“最好的朋友……”佐助抚上他的腺体，长年执剑的手指摩挲着他的敏感带，开始了新一轮的攻势。炽热的性器激烈摩擦着甬道，后背随着顶撞的频率被无情磕碰在枯瘦树干上，鸣人疼得咬牙，侵略性十足的Alpha信息素弥漫整个所在的空间，鸣人无处遁逃。他遵从本意，无法停止，后穴无与伦比的充实感填满了他，是佐助在干他，爽到他直想肆意呻吟，在这片野外森林里，谁也不会听到的，他这么做了，他喊着，带点隐忍的哭腔，换来一阵更为凶猛的抽插。<br/>是悖论，他漩涡鸣人最想打败的人是佐助，却又在伏于他身下屈服的时刻得到了十八年人生中少有过的莫大的快感，他射了，射在明亮月下的荒郊野外，是被他仰慕追随着的朋友，从后穴插到射的程度。鸣人环住他的脖子，两人的躯体保持紧密相贴的姿势，佐助的身体很烫，射完一次的阴茎还硬挺地留在他后穴里。鸣人断断续续地听到他说，Alpha与Omega没什么不同，如果你嘴里说出来的话能跟你的身体一样坦诚就好了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>